He Loves Me Not
by Dark Hikari Twilight
Summary: Set during AC, from Reno's point of view. Reno's been in love with Cloud forever, but knows he could never be with him...or could he? Yaoi CxR Side RudexTifa, VinxTseng YufxRuf,CidxShera


Hey guys. Here is a little Cloud/Reno fic I've been working on for a while. I know I'm behind on some of my other stories, But I can't write for what I don't currently have a muse for. Right now its FF7, FF6 and Kingdom Hearts. Grr why did they have to put Tifa in Kingdom Hearts? I mean really all she does the whole time is run after Cloud who is clearly trying to avoid her. Anyway Terra, or Edgar or Celes or I don't know most of the main cast of FF6 would have been better to do then her. I can see Locke and Yuffie getting into a thieving contest . Any enough with my ranting : here is the story

It basically takes place during the events of FFVII AC to a little after, following Reno.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

Reno tossed his head back letting the alcohol burn down his throat. He had long since stopped caring what brand/type/proof he was shoving down his throat. But the tell tell burn let him know it was near 100 proof.

Even in his drunken haze he couldn't forget. He had hoped that after finishing off the several bottles in his apartment that those eyes would leave him. But it seemed that it held no cure. He was pretty sure that he had hit the alcohol poisoning mark but at the moment he didn't care if he woke up at all. In death maybe those eyes would finally leave him.

The realization that Reno was indeed gay was taken more easily then most would have expected. Reno had been surprisingly rational when he realized his friend's flat toned chest turned him on more then any girl's chest he's seen in a stripe bar (granted some in the slums had been horrible). Don't get him wrong though he had **no** romantic feelings for Rude what so ever.

One could caulk up Reno's easy acceptance to the fact the realization hit sometime just before that whole end of the world /meteor fiasco a little over 2 years ago. Even as rebellious as Reno was he was still a Turk, something that couldn't be forgotten about the man. To have been in emotional turmoil over ones sexual preference at the time would have been a detriment to his job. So the red head was force to deal with it in a quick calm cool manner.

However no matter how much of a professional he was, when he discovered just who he was attracted to _most _he just couldn't keep his cool. It came to him at the most inopportune time, shortly before the final battle Avalanche had with Sephiroth. He realized that he had a deep rooted attraction to his enemy – well was he really his enemy? Reno wasn't sure anymore. They were in a way on the same side. - Someone who was mourning the loss of a loved one…and was in Reno's mind…very very straight. But the thought of him dying at Sephiroth's hands, not being able to see his golden hair or mako green eyes again hurt Reno deep down in a way he didn't really want to think about. In the end Reno suppressed his feelings. Not even Rude had any idea as to his feelings, nor why his friend never dated. Cloud had survived and that's all that mattered. He would never half to face him again. Or so Reno thought.

They had found out Rufus had survived the explosion at the Shin-Ra only a few days later and Reno refocused his mind to playing the role of Rufus's body guard. Along with Rude, Tseng and Elena who had been deemed the most loyal to Rufus.

Reeve was a touchy subject because in away he had ended up playing both sides but in the end he was left in charge of helping recover what Shin-Ra had lost. Rufus would take back over when he was well again. They would rebuild Shin-Ra and redeem themselves for what they had done. Reno wanted so badly to do it only for Rufus but in his heart he knew that he did it because he wanted to be forgiven for sector 7 and everything else horrible he had done to Cloud and his group. Some times redemption was a bitch but Reno would see it though and find out if it was worth it.

It had been nearly two years and Reno hadn't seen the blonde since. But he had been keeping tabs on him. He knew he was staying in Neo-Midgar with that Lockhart woman. But they were not involved he simply helped her support the orphans and ran a delivery service. For some reason that didn't settle to well for the red head, - Savior of the world reduced to trivial errand boy?

He was content to never have to face him again. Then Kadaj and his gang showed up and stated causing trouble…Rufus insisted the call in the only person who could stop the,- The blonde of his dreams and nightmares. In the end no matter how reluctant he was, he did agree – no one matched Cloud Strife and if these creatures truly were Sephiroth remnants…well then he didn't even want to think about it.

He had been the one to place the call, and ended up getting that Lockhart woman. Seems Cloud had been running about again. He was slightly disappointed and relieved at the same time. He wasn't even really prepared to speak with the blonde.

In the end Cloud had showed up. Reno hadn't reacted in a way he was pleased with; instantly attacking Cloud as he walked through the door hadn't helped matters at all. That and he ended up looking like a fool and locked out side of the building for most of the conversation. In the end Cloud rejected Rufus's offer. Reno's heart sank he hadn't even contemplated the blonde not wanting to help out. But something did seem missing form him…a spark that Reno just could put his finger on.

Reno had to react quickly or Cloud would walk away- possible forever. He had spouted something about rebuilding Shin-Ra. But he winced the moment the words left his mouth. That hadn't been the right thing to say, he realized even before Cloud had rejected the offer.

In the end he realized that even though he was 2 years **older** then Cloud, Cloud saw him and an impulsive immature child. Not that he had ever really done anything to counter act the image…no he only backed it up with his lack of thought.

He barely listened to Rufus berating him about attacking Strife before he even walked through the door. But in the end it wouldn't matter…Cloud would help but only because Kadaj wouldn't leave him out of the fight…he would be forced to survive.

He left and headed back to his apartment to get piss drunk and try to forget about how he screwed up, his probably only chance to at least get some respect from Cloud and attention that wasn't born from contempt.

And that led him to here and now, feeling worse then he had when he started. He knew he should just forget about Cloud and move on. Find someone and get married, settle down. That though just wasn't his style. He needed someone that he didn't have to worry about protecting. Someone who could deal with him when he was piss drunk like this, someone who had it rough too and wouldn't pity him. He needed someone like Cloud.

Damnit back to the blonde again. He just couldn't win even as he tossed back the amber colored liquid. He really was acting like a teenage drama queen, but the alcohol kept him from caring.

Just then the door opened. In his hazy mind he could think of anyone that could possible want to visit him at this time of night- what was it anyway- he glanced over at the cloak. Something with a 3 a 5 and a 6 but his mind wouldn't put them in the right order. Ah he didn't care anyway.

In the door stood his partner and friend Rude, fully awake and in uniform. The first thing the man did was cover his nose from the stench of alcohol. He looked around the room and almost gasped he saw 5 bottles of Alcohol 4 empty and one getting close. Rum, Vodka , Whiskey, and even a bottle of Saki, he remembered Tseng giving Reno for his birthday last month. The open one being a bottle of -was that Everclear?

"Reno have you drank all this tonight?" Rude said moving in taking the bottle that was indeed Everclear out of Reno's hand.

"Um well maybe" was what Reno meant to say but it came out more like "ug wee ba E!" in his drunken slurred state.

Rude ran out the door and down to his car, where his emergency medial kit was. He prayed his anti-toxins were still good. He grabbed them right out of their case noting they were indeed still active. He went back up to find Reno had passed out, apparently trying to recover his alcohol.

Rude took the needle and injected the first into Reno's arm. This was going to be a long night.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChobo

Light filtering into the room was what finally woke Reno glancing around he realize that no he was not in his couch in his apartment but now was in Healin Lodge. He remembered hazily Rude entering his apartment sometime last night. That had to be the reason he didn't have a raging headache. He really owed Rude a lot more then he could ever pay back.

He stood up and noticed he was in his boxers. He idly thought about how this was when someone namely Rude- was supposed to walk in and explain what was going on. It would be convenient and the caretaker was suppose to sense when his charge woke up.

Reno shook his head, he'd been watching to many movies lately, or maybe it was all the manga he had secretly stolen from Elena, (1) poor girl good taste. Either way he noticed a clean set of clothing on a chair near the bed. And he new the room he was in had a bath next too it. Thank Gaia for small favors, because she wasn't delivering on the grand scale. But that wasn't really fair of him now was it? Now where is that show he really did smell pretty bad.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChobo

(I know you all want a lovely Shower Scene but nah :P)

He was dressed and as neat as he ever got. He headed out the door to find Rufus talking to Rude.

"Good you're up and about." Rufus turned to Reno, his hood was down that he kept up when others visited. But Rufus, Reno, Rude, Elena and Tseng were like one big family. A really messed up family but a family much the same. That and he was supposed to have the day off which was what made him unafraid to face his boss after last night.

"So whats up?" Reno asked pulling his hair back into a pony tail.

"I want you and Rude to head out to the church where Strife has been staying. I have a feeling Kadaj and his gang will be showing up there soon. There has always been something about that Church…the only place in old Midgar where flowers would bloom…" Rufus trailed off a bit nostalgic. But Reno knew that in his younger years Rufus had slipped down to the slums to visit that very church that Cloud had made into his home.

They took the helicopter to the outskirts choosing to walk the rest of the way. Reno held his hand over his eyes to block out the glare of the sun. He knew Rude was laughing on the inside damn that bald bastard with sunglasses.

Reno had always wondered how that church had come about. It held beautiful stain glass windows, but was in a place that before the plates fell, never received sun light. It had to have been at least a hundred years since the plates had been built. Was the church really that old? And if it was how anyone could have stood for depriving it of light. Either way he was glad it survived if not wholly intact.

The best route into the ruins of Midgar was about a mile hike from the church, the old road out of the city. It had crumpled but at least provided a stable path down. Well more stable then the surrounding landscape.

As they were walking saw a motorcycle parked near the church. Cloud's Reno's breath got caught in his throat. He didn't really expect to find him here. He walked into the church and looked around. He knew Rude was following behind him but the man just wasn't as agile as he was. He walked in further then noticed him.

He shot off towards the field of flowers to find Cloud passed out beside Tifa. She looked really roughed up but he looked fine other then just being unconscious. Rude followed in after as Reno fell to Cloud's side. Seeing the savior of the world in this state Reno couldn't continue to hide the emotions within him. Confirming to his partner the thoughts he'd had for a while.

Reno loved Cloud.

Rude placed a hand on Reno's shoulder. "We should probably take them back to the bar." Reno just nodded and picked up the blonde and started to haul him back to the helicopter. Rude smoothly bent and lifted up the dark haired girl and walked silently behind Reno.

Rude had theorized for a while who Reno's heart had been stolen by. For a while he thought it might have been Rufus but that was quickly dismissed when he watched the interaction between the two it was obvious Reno saw Rufus as a brother, nothing more. Then he had thought on Tseng for a while. But in the end the idea was laughable even to Rude.

He hadn't even considered Cloud and option for his partner's eye until last night. The one name that stuck to Reno's lips in his half conscious-drunken state had been Cloud's. He let Reno pilot the helicopter back as he pleased. Never mind the fact that they were going faster then regulations allowed for.

They had them settled into the separate beds before Rude finally spoke again. "I'll give Rufus a call and let him know what the situation is, and see if anymore information has been uncovered." Reno looked up and nodded, though the look his eyes was almost heartbreaking.

Most people never saw Reno for much more then a hell raising kid with an attitude problem. Rude after years of working with him had gotten to know the real Reno. A boy with a trouble past and a man who was more loyal then anyway he had ever met. It was something he and the others counted themselves lucky for.

The last time Rude had seen Reno like this was when they thought Rufus had died in the weapon attack. (To this day Rude still didn't understand exactly HOW he had survived, and had a feeling Rufus didn't either).

Reno sat in a chair beside Cloud's bed once he was sure he was alone. He wouldn't even let Rude catch him doing this. He place a hand on Cloud's forehead before moving it to Cloud's hair. It wasn't soft and fine, but rather coarse like it wasn't washed enough. To be expected of a man with Cloud's life style.

"I'm silly aren't?" Reno said speaking at Cloud rather then too him "You saved us all and proved how strong you where, I doubted you then when I shouldn't have why do I doubt you now?"

"I'd never be able to tell you this when your awake, but I don't know what I would do if you died. You see somehow you've managed to capture me without knowing it. I thought these silly feelings would go away, but here we are, two years later and they are still as strong if not stronger then ever before."

"I hate that we have to put all our hopes on you again, it just isn't fair. Haven't you done enough? But in the end you're the only one that can handle it aren't you? I wish somehow I could make it easier on you really I do. I almost told you once you know. I thought that maybe knowing someone loved you, even if you didn't return that love would help you. I can be a really crazy romantic sometimes. But no I don't think so. So I'll do what I can. I may not be as strong as you but I have just as much to fight for. So I'll stay by you this time, as and ally not an enemy, as stupid as we were before. And maybe if I live through this, then I might have the courage to tell you."

He stopped to look at the blonde's face before he knew what he was doing he had placed a kiss on his forehead. He almost kicked himself then stood to go find Rude. He really did want to know what was going on.

He slinked his way downstairs and found Rude standing near the bar. "Yes I understand, thank you Sir," and with that he hung up the phone.

Rude turned with a grim look on his face. "No word for sure but the orphans and other children all over the city are missing, reports are coming in by the dozen. This doesn't look good. Even worse, they all had geostigma"

Reno shook his head then sat at the bar. "There isn't much we can do right now, accept wait" Rude said moving to sit next to Reno.

"I do have one question for you though" Rude said. He may not have another chance to help his friend out he grimly noted.

"What?" Reno said looking up.

"How long have you had feelings for him" Rude's question was punctuated by his glance at the staircase leading to the room Cloud was currently in.

A lump was caught in Reno's throat. Rude knew, how he was entirely sure, but he wasn't exactly surprised either. Rude knew him better then anyone. Reno sighed defeatedly. He couldn't deny it, not to Rude. And he really did need to talk some things out.

He crossed his arms on the bar and leaned over staring at a glass on the back counter. "I suppose I first realized it 2 years ago during meteor. Well at least that I was attracted to him. I'd never seen anyone else like him. He held so much power in his small body. Every encounter we had with him just made things better or worse depending on how you look at it. I think I realized I loved him when they finally went off to face Sephiroth in the northern crater. I was sick to my stomach at the thought that he might not come back alive."

Rude almost gasped he couldn't believe the feelings were that old.

"After he came back alive it felt like a great weight had been lifted from my chest. I knew he'd never care for me but I was glad he could finally be happy. I kept tabs on him since then. I kind of felt like a stalker at times but I just couldn't sleep with out knowing he was safe. Kind of silly after all he did save the planet."

"Its not silly to want to protect the ones you love" Rude smiled a rare smile.

"I'm sorry Rude" Reno said misinterpreting their meaning.

Rude waved his hands "time out here, I didn't mean it like that. You're a brother to me Reno really, but I'm straight."

Reno sighed with Relief and let out a laugh. "Well that's good to hear"

"I think we could handle a small drink. They owe us one" Rude said moving around the counter.

"Hell ya they do." Reno said reverting a bit back to his old self. Something Rude was glad to see.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChobo

It was another hour before Cloud finally woke. Reno and Rude heard him stand from outside the door. They slipped in quietly but Reno's mouth ran away with him again.

"You know your pretty heavy" However the shocked expression on the blonde's face was enough to make Reno smirk. It was time to be 'professional' again

Rude was the next to speak "Weren't there some kids living with you?" The blonde looked confused

Reno quickly added in "Cuz they ain't here" but Cloud's expression return to a stoic look.

Rude wanted to yell at him but he held back as best he could, it still came out harsh enough to make Reno flinch "You don't care!"

Cloud's look faded as he hung his head and looked back at Tifa "I..just…"

He looked so heartbroken and lost that Reno just wanted to hug him and protect him. But he still had a job to do, and if helping Cloud find himself became part of that …well then that's what he'd do.

Reno let out a heavy sigh "You're a real handful" turning to leave. Rude quietly followed. Maybe when Tifa woke up she could talk some sense into him…she did know him better. In the mean time they would have to try and figure out where the children went.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChobo

They had spent hours tracking down where the children had gone and who took them. It was well into night before they returned to Seventh Heaven. They stepped silently into the room again listening to Tifa going on about families and how truly lost Cloud seemed to be. What had happened to him in these two years?

Reno wanted to cover his ears when Tifa started in on the nonsense talk that Cloud clearly wasn't getting.

"I think she wants you to move on" he said breaking the moment, not that he could really feel sorry for it.

Tifa instantly turned her attention from Cloud to Reno, almost falling off the bed "Did you find them?"

Reno stepped forward, his professional face on, though he knew his information was going to sting Cloud deeply "No, just a witness, Kadaj's gang took the kids"

That finally got a reaction out of Cloud, of which Reno was grateful for.

"There at their base now, The Forgotten City" Rude finished

The lost look never left Cloud's eyes. "Go" he said quickly before standing to face them.

Was he insane? Reno's eyes would have popped out of his head if not for years of train and calming his emotions.

"I have to talk to Rufus" Cloud said not really looking at anyone.

But before Reno could respond Tifa broke out she was close to frenzy. Reno and Rude could tell she was at her wits end with Cloud "Stop running!"

She calmed a moment then continued "I know even if you find the kids you might not be able to help them. Maybe something will happen that can never unhappen? That scares you doesn't it? But you need to think about now, really take it in. Look at you. You think you've got it so damn hard."

Despite everything Reno found, this "bitching out" session utterly hilarious. He suppose he did have a sick sense of humor, but hey apparently Rude did too. I mean common what woman other then Tifa would have the balls to bitch Cloud out? Really? Hell even Reno couldn't do that and he was a man. Though it might also have something to do with the fact if he did, he'd either end up with a broken nose, or a broken Cloud he couldn't resist to pull into his arms.

Even with the horse play in the background, Tifa's rant continued "You hate being alone, so let people in, sure you don't answer the phone, but I don't see you throwing it away either"

By the time it was over Reno and Rude were back to their 'professional looks" though they had switched sides of the room.

Reno looked Cloud directly in the eye, adding to the meaning of Tifa's words he hoped to help drive in the point "You go, the base is all yours". Inside he would love to go and help the blonde but he also knew this was something he needed to do alone, to help find himself again. With that said he turned and walked away.

It was time to return to Rufus anyway. He was alone and without bodyguards at the moment. A dangerous situation he'd been left in to long if Kadaj's gang showed back up. Not that he and Rude had been much help last time he though sarcastically.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChobo

Cloud road down the dirt path on his motorcycle, it would be just 3 hours before he reached the city. He should be thinking about what he was going to do when he got there, but the only thing on his mind ways that Reno had carried him. In his arms. This brought a blush to his cheeks. This was not the time! He had people to save. But the energetic redhead just wouldn't leave his mind.

Once upon a time Cloud had wanted to be like Sephiroth, a childhood hero, but looking back on it he wonder why anyone would want to be like that? Denzel wanted to be like himself, he knew. But the poor boy really didn't know what being him entailed. Much like a young Cloud didn't understand what it meant to be Sephiroth. Though at least Denzel's idol wasn't going to go insane and kill everything he held dear. Or at least Cloud hoped, he didn't think Sephiroth had planned to loose it when he first went into Niblehim.

But now if Cloud had to pick someone to be like it would be Reno. Reno it seemed was able to laugh and smile even when the whole world was against him. Some of the jokes he cracked were rather morbid at times, but that was ok because Cloud secretly found them funny. He found his mind returning to the fiery Turk more often then not in the past two years.

During the Crisis he oddly found himself looking forward to when he would encounter the Turk again, the enemy that if things had been slightly different would have been a good ally. And now it seemed he was. But deep down he knew he wanted more.

What exactly more was he wasn't sure. But the thought of being nothing more then shaky allies with Reno for the rest of his life stole his breath away. Reno was someone you /wanted/ in your life. Tifa often commented on how Rude could stand to be partnered with him. But Cloud figured that Rude wouldn't want anyone else as his best friend.

But his thoughts had been distracted enough. He needed to focus on the situation at hand. Kadaj and his gang were waiting.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

Reno walked up with Rude following. Rufus had sent them out to keep guard for more activity from Kadaj's gang. And watch for Cloud's return. As he approached the square he saw children were surrounding the monument ShinRa had built for meteor. He sucked in his breath. The crowd was rioting at the scene. Reno knew it was going to turn bad soon. Then the two that were there unleashed shadow monster onto the crowd. He slipped further in the crowd. It would do no good to fight the monsters if the source was still standing. Distantly he saw Tifa running for the boy- Denzel, if he remembered correctly. The one that idolized Cloud.

He was more terrified then he had ever been. Yazoo and Loz as they called themselves, were not nearly as powerful as their brother Kadaj, but he was still pretty sure that they could rip him apart. However, he had plenty of things to redeem himself for, and if dying to save these peoples lives helped pay for those he had taken in the past, well then that was fine with him. Cloud wouldn't want him anyway. Especially after sector seven.

The only think that came out in his voice was the cockiness he was known for. Not one ounce of fear, thank you shinra training. "And what are we up to?" And thinks went down hill from there.

He had ended up fighting the one with the long silver hair, though not as long as that Hell spawn Sephiroth's. It was hard but he wouldn't give up, and neither would Rude. Thank gaia for Rude at least he wasn't fighting them one on two. Most of the memories of the even turned into an adrenaline rush blur. He remembered trying to figure out what was so special about Jenova's freak'n head but the 2 just took offence to the way he phrased it. Heh funny that someone taking offence to something he had said. In a momentary lapse of judgment he'd actually apologized for the comment.

He remembered /seeing/ Bahamut summoned. But he was still rather preoccupied with the wonder twins. It had to be Kadaj's doing. Cloud's friends would just have to take care of that one.

Then Rufus had played the ace in the whole. Jenova herself, or rather what was left of her. He wasn't sure why it was referred to as her head. It was really just a bunch of green goo, really powerful green goo though. And Rufus had fallen, Reno's heart almost stopped as he watched powerless as he fell from the building.

He was barely aware when Kadaj took off with his brothers, as Tseng and Elena return at just the right moment to save him. He was glad to see the two were alive, and appear to be at least physically ok. A weight was lifted from his shoulders; they were a family after all. He ran and climbed up the building as Cloud drove past on his motorcycle.

He spoke quickly with Rufus, who instructed him to follow and help Cloud out anyway they could. 3 to 1 odds with that group were not very good. Even in the 1 was Cloud.

He tore down just in time to see the look on Rude's face to realize his efforts to reach Rufus as well were futile.

They took the nearby helicopter. Rude was working on something the entire way. Reno focused more on the chase below rather then whatever it was his partner was doing. He had faith in Rude to come up with something good on the spot.

He decided that the other side of the tunnel would be a good spot to wait. The tunnel was long and curved (he'd have to ask Reeve about that one later) but the helicopter was a straight shot, a good chance to get ahead.

They landed and Rude silently handed Reno a bomb. So that was the plan eh? It should work.

They stood off to the side a decent distance away. They'd be able to set off the 6 second timer and hopefully get away (if Reno's helicopter piloting record was any clue they'd be fine) while the blast trapped the others inside.

However he couldn't pass up a chance to tease Rude. Something would really be wrong if he didn't. "Hey Partner this thing got any bite too it? "

Rude's stoic reply came "Shinra technology at its finest"

This only caused Reno to smirk and laugh a bit " Ah so you made this"

"If nothing else it's flashy" Elena would never believe later that he got a quazi joke out of the man. That didn't matter she never believe him anyway. She seriously thought Rude had to be some kind of robot.

Reno's smirked stayed on his face; he really enjoyed times like this. "Oh good"

"You love it, I know" came the reply normally he would have shaken it off, but it sound almost like a goodbye present. But the feeling that this might bee their last moments, especially if something went wrong (or even if things went right) hung in the air.

Reno faced his possible death like he faced everything else. With humor "Well it looks like today we're clock'n out early"

Everything after that happened in a flash, Cloud zoomed by and they set the bomb heading for the helicopter. They only had a short amount of time now. The others were coming. Reno grinned it was now or never.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

The battle was over. That much Reno knew when the rain started. It wasn't just normal rain, it was /healing/ the geostigma. Rufus was going to be ok. Cloud…well he knew deep down Cloud was going to be ok. He had a nagging feeling to head to Cloud's church, but his duty held him to his spot. In the course of two hours, everything that could have gone wrong, had gone right. Tseng and Elena had returned and after speaking with them they learned that Vincent Valentine of all people had saved them.

Once a Turk always a Turk. Tseng was glad to have seen his old mentor again; you could see it in his eyes, even if the man was now really a creepy vampire. Tseng had always talked highly of the legendary Valentine, and had been nearly /giddy/ when he found out the man wasn't dead. And nearly ready to track down and kill Hojo when he found out what had happened; despite the fact the man had already been killed.

Well he'd seen weirder things happen so many Tseng could get what he wanted. At least one of them should anyway.

Then he and Rude had /survived/ that explosion. Once again saved by his amazing skills as a helicopter pilot. That explosion had /nearly/ knocked them out of the air.

And now Rufus's illness was gone. He really did need a drink to celebrate. And he knew just were he was going to go.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

It was near 6 when he arrived at Seventh Heaven bar, and now he was having second thoughts about coming. He didn't really belong here. It was closed, but he knew the Avalanche group was inside, celebrating their much earned victory.

He about knocked on the door when he heard an all too familiar voice ring through the night.

"We don't hate you, you know" Cloud said reveling his position. Reno silently cursed himself for not noticing the man before. So much for his glorious training.

"Why? you'd have every reason too" Reno said shocking the blonde at his suddenly serious attitude. "I've done a lot of things worth hating"

"We all did things we weren't proud of. But in the end we were all working to the same goal. And in the end helped each other reach it. I figured out a lot these last two days. And I'm tired of regrets and I'm sure you are too." Cloud said moving to stand next to Reno.

"Then why are you out here" He asked looking up into mako eyes.

"Because I had a feeling," Cloud said. He was really very close. Reno just looked confused "That you would stop by and then be too afraid to join us. And I'd hate to miss your company, on good terms" Cloud looked away.

Reno's heart almost stopped. Cloud wanted him around? It was more then he had ever hoped for. And on top of that he was making a special effort to make sure the Turk felt welcome. He had to be dreaming.

His light hearted nature couldn't be quelled for long as a classic cocky grin made its way on to his face. "Well if that's the case, then I'll have to come visit you everyday. Then you'll get sick of me."

"I don't think so" Cloud said still thoughtful. "Zack was a lot like you I suppose. And I never got sick off him."

Zack…the name rung a bell but. No wait that was. Oh shit the one that died. Tseng had once told him that HE had been personally in charge of the mission that took the Blonde's friend from him, though at the time he had been given false information.

Before Reno could speak Cloud continued, "You are different then him though." Cloud looked at him. And it took all the strength Reno had not to melt under that gaze.

"Really now?" Reno said though his voice was barely a whisper…so close.

"Mhmm, I didn't feel this strong urge to kiss him" Cloud breathed out.

Reno's eyes snapped back up to his hope and fear mixed in his eyes with a tinge of anticipation. "What did you say?"

"I said I want to kiss you" Cloud said leaning ever closer, there lips were now inches apart.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

3 hours earlier

"I'm glad to hear your all right, as long with everyone else……Yes apparently everyone with Geostigma is now cured…..in person?...alright see you soon,…by Rude" Tifa hung up the phone.

What no one knew is that she had been secretly dating the man for 3 months now. They had kept in a secret because if this did go sour they had people on both sides that would take it to far. However they had planned to tell the others soon. They were after all very happy together.

It was 10 minutes later that found Rude walking into the back of Tifa's bar. "Where are the others?"

"There resting or catching up mostly, upstairs for now." Tifa said leaning against the counter.

Rude smiled a rare smile "You should be resting too"

"Nah I didn't really do all that much in the end. You ended up fighting more then I did." Tifa shook her head looking at him.

"I know, but that rain seemed to cure more then just the geostigma. I don't feel drained at all now." Rude moved to stand against her.

"Well that's good to know. You'll have to stick around we're having a party later" Tifa said leaning her head on Rude's shoulder

"Wont your friends ask questions" He said stroking her hair.

"I don't care. We were going to tell them anyway" Tifa said tilting her head up to kiss her boyfriend lightly. "If that's ok"

"I would love to stay." Rude said comforting her.

"We can invite Reno, and the others. Though I doubt Rufus would be caught dead here" Tifa relaxed a bit

"Hmm if you want, though Rufus would come if the others did. He's really a nice guy when you get to know him, not like his father." Rude continued stroking her hair.

"I know, we've had this conversation before. That's why I'm fine with him coming. Barrett might cuss a bit but that's Barrett." Tifa shifted a bit to get closer to him.

"Alright I'll invite them, I'm pretty sure Tseng will be happy to see Vincent again." Rude said with a coy smile.

"Really now? Vincent did seem a bit happier" Tifa laughed. "Is that what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"No, I don't think those two need much help" Rude said. "However Reno…"

Rude wasn't sure how to proceed. He wasn't even sure of Cloud's feelings.

"He has feelings for Cloud doesn't he?" Damn sometimes the woman was too intuitive. "It's not woman's intuition or anything" or maybe not "He comes around a lot, usually asks about Cloud. He got drunk enough one time that he slipped something out. If you're here to talk about him then it must be because of that"

"Yes, I don't want to see Reno hurt, and he's been beating himself up over this for a while. He'll never tell Cloud because he doesn't think he's worthy. I found him drinking himself to death one night over it. I just I guess would like to know, so I know how to help him" Rude said.

Tifa listened intently "I honestly don't know how Cloud feels. Until today he's been really closed off. I can talk to him though. Don't worry I can figure out what I need to without letting on to Reno's feelings"

"Thank you, you're wonderful" Rude said hugging her.

She returned the hug then stepped back "Go contact all your friends but Reno for the moment I'll go speak to Cloud"

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

A knock on his door altered him to Tifa's presence. Only she knocked like that. "Come in" he said looking from the window (which he was currently seated in) to the door.

She slipped in quietly and shut the door. "Are you alright, I thought you said no more guilt. Why aren't you with the others?"

"I'm…just trying to figure out what to do to move on…Tifa how would you feel if I- you know..." he couldn't get it out. For all his experiences dating was never one of his skills.

He had been thinking a lot over what had happened, now and really for the first time with a clear head. He also though he might know what he really wanted with Reno…

Tifa approached him curiously "Do what Cloud?"

"I can be honest with you can't I Tifa? I really need to talk to someone about this" he said looking at her in the eye.

"Of course Cloud anything" Mission aside, her friend needed her.

"I…like someone a lot. More then I though I could, or really should. I think about them, in a good way, all the time. And through out today even with everything going on I couldn't forget about them" Cloud said looking up at the sky.

Sorry Reno, she almost felt guilty. "It sounds a lot like love Cloud"

"Really?" he said honestly curious. Love was only something he knew from Zack's memories of Aeris. Or at least Romantic love.

"Yes, who's the lucky person?" Tifa asked.

With his response she almost jumped for joy…almost "Reno..." he trailed off.

Instead she just smiled. "That's wonderful Cloud."

"Your not angry or disgusted or anything with me?" Cloud asked her.

"No, and I think I'm going to break a promise. But I've very happy for you Cloud" Tifa said smiling.

"Why?"

"Because, Rude just told me Reno feels that way about you" Cloud was her best friend after all.

His mind didn't even think about the implications of what Rude telling her meant. At her words his stomach twisted in anticipation.

He didn't care when the other Turks plus Rufus' showed up. Didn't care with Tseng and Vincent disappeared for quiet sometime.

Nor when it seemed Yuffie and Rufus couldn't be separated for most of the night. He honestly didn't even notice when Rude and Tifa came out to the group though he would be happy for them.

No he had place himself out on the porch to think. He'd been out there 20 minutes when he saw the familiar red hair approach….

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

Ever so close. But Reno had to get out the last bit of words, he hoped would change his life for the better. "What's stopping you" and with that he moved the last inch they had left to go and seal his lips against Cloud's.

It was like liquid fire in his veins-the good kind. He registered his hands moving around Cloud's waist. Cloud's hands clumsily moving one behind his head the other his back. The moan, he wasn't sure who it came from, but he did know he had reached heaven. He would never forget the way Cloud tasted, like vanilla ice cream.

Breathing was something he was forcefully reminded he had to do, when his knees gave out from lack of air. Not that he minded really, Cloud had kept him supported. And undignified "Wow" was all he could muster. But really if he looked back on it, it was a miracle he could even speak.

"Wow indeed" Was Cloud's response as he rested his head against Reno.

Reno rested his head on Cloud's chest as the blond tightened his grip. Reno was by this point sure he was dreaming. He didn't want to wake up, or maybe he was dead and in this sick and twisted universe he actually got to go to heaven. Either way it didn't matter to him. Right now everything was perfect.

"I do have to warn you I come with a lot of baggage" Cloud said breaking the silence. It was meant to be a joke but it did have a serious side that just couldn't be drowned out.

"I know, and despite my outward appearance I can be a rather patient man, especially when it concerns something I really want, and I really want you." Reno said meeting Cloud's eyes again.

The look he found in them almost lost him his breath. It wasn't a dream, h is dreams were never this vivid. "I love you, you know that right?" Reno heard himself say.

Cloud leaned his head down on Reno's shoulder. "I…I can't promise you much Reno. I've never been close to anyone and I'm still really figuring things out. But I can tell you, I think about you all the time, and I couldn't stand to loose you" Cloud whispered into his shoulder.

Cloud really wasn't sure what had come over him. He had shut his emotions down for so long that it seemed now that he had let them back out they were running out of control. For a moment the thought that Yazoo could have killed the man in his arms crossed his mind, causing him to tighten his grip on him. Not that Reno really seemed to mind.

When he lifted his head he realized he was crying. "Shoo, its ok" Reno said wiping the tears from his face. He then proceeded to kiss Cloud again. Reno was slightly disturbed to find the man before him crying. But also extremely happy, he was sure there were few who had seen the blonde cry. Cloud kissed back as though his life depended on it. When they broke apart again he smiled.

Reno had known what Cloud's life up until Meteor had been like. Being a Turk had its advantages and all, and Hojo had kept very through records. Some of the stuff made Reno sick but he had Cloud know and he would never ever let him go. He knew the Blonde still had a lot in his life to work out, but he would be there every step of the way to help him. Tonight however, he just wanted to be with the man he loved and be happy.

"We have a lot to work out. And I know it won't all be easy. There will probably be a few fights along the way. Everyone I'm told has those. In the end however it's worth it. I want you too know that whatever happens I'll help you through it" Reno smiled taking Cloud's hand.

"Thank you" Cloud said almost to light for Reno to hear….almost. His response was a squeeze to Cloud's hand as he lead him back towards the door.

"I do believe though we have a party to attend. And I'm sure your friends would lynch me if I kept you to myself all night." Reno

"Your friends too" Cloud smiled.

Reno stopped and looked back. "My friends?" he was so cute when he was confused.

"Yah your friends, Tifa invited them all. Apparently she's got something going on with Rude." Cloud smirked.

Reno just had to sputter. "Rude!" his eyes about popped out of his head.

"Yah I was a little surprised to but they seem to be rather happy together" Cloud glance though the window, were he could currently see the couple, Tifa on Rude's lap, glass in hand.

Rude ran a hand though his hair. "I never though he'd crack. Bastard he should have told me."

"Apparently they were afraid that if it did go sour, well, apparently they didn't seem to trust us to be adult about it." Cloud moving to open the door.

"Eh right now I don't care other then the fact he's happy. I can grill him in the morning" Reno said.

"He'll probably do the same to you, you know?" Cloud said kissing Reno again.

That made Reno's heart jump. Cloud planned on telling everyone tonight? The thought hadn't crossed his mind. He'd assumed that he would want to keep it a secret. He seemed to be so reclusive. But these were his friends after all. Things were happening incredibly fast, but Reno couldn't find a complaint.

"Yah he probably will" Reno smiled as the entered back in hand in hand.

The first comment that was made was echoed at the same time by Yuffie and Elena. "Its about damn time!" at which they looked at each other and then burst out into a fit of giggles. Elena had been chatting with Tifa, who was still on Rude's lap. Yuffie had been feeding Rufus chocolate covered cherries.

Cloud turned his head toward the door. Was he? Yes he was! He was blushing! And dear lord if it wasn't the cutest thing he'd ever seen. Reno not being able to pass the situation up wrapped his arm around Cloud's waist and kissed him full on.

Reno really did think this was the best way to 'officially' announce themselves I mean really it got the point across and proclaimed to the rest of the group 'stay away he's mine' Cloud lost himself for a moment kissing Reno back. He really could get use to this; Reno was a damn good kisser. A moment later though his modesty returned and he broke the kiss.

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

The rest of the night had gone smoothly enough. Until about 10 pm when a knock sounded out the door. Revealing Reeve in the flesh, behind him, standing a very frazzled woman.

"Shera!" Cid yelled out, forgetting his cursing.

Though she had her share of it, "You bastard. You run off again chasing that madman without some much a word. Then you don't at least call me to let me know you were alright. You could have been dead!" she screeched, collapsing into his chest crying.

He wrapped his arms around her. "I'm sorry dear" it was the most sincere thing they'd ever heard out the man. Not that anyone there doubted his affections for the woman. He did after all name his newest airship after her.

"I got a phone call about 30 minutes ago, wondering if I knew what was going on. Then asking if I could get her to you." Reeve explained.

"Well you could of let us know through that damn pet of yours!" Cid yelled.

"Now where would the fun in that be? And I'd miss the lovely party" he smiled.

Cid muttered something else but then led Shera to a seat where he began to relay the day's events to her.

Reeve eyed the room. "I see I missed some rather interesting developments."

"That's what happens when you don't leave your office. Did you know?" Rufus said with a smirk.

Before then Reeve hadn't realize that the President was there. Very silly on his part really, all of his Turks were here minus Tseng. He swallowed a bit, for it all Reeve really was a coward, if he said the wrong thing Rufus could have his job.

"Oh don't sweat it, have fun. Tonight's all about relaxing after all." And with that he wrapped his arm around the ninja girl's waist and unceremoniously dumped her in his lap. She went "EEP!" but just looked at him and smiled.

THAT was an interesting development Reeve thought and Cloud couldn't help but laugh. Reno thought it was music to his ears, and hoped he could get him to laugh more often

Tifa who had just emerged from behind the bar walked up and handed Reeve a glass "looks like you need a drink" and with a smirk she added "don't ask what's in it just enjoy" and with that she returned to her spot on Rude's lap.

Reeve took the glass thankfully and went to take a seat. He really was getting too old for this.

Throughout it all Cloud smiled. A genuine smile- and Reno found himself falling in love with him all over again. These were his friends, these were his family. It had been years since any of them truly relaxed and let loose like this, He leaned into the blond next to him and looked around the room.

It was now getting late. Tifa had fallen asleep in Rude's lap. He was smiling down at her as he brushed some hair out of her face. Cid was stretched out on the couch with Shera held tightly in his arms. They too were asleep. Barrett was in a conversation with Reeve about what Reno wasn't sure. The cat, Nanaki, was curled up by the bar nodding off.

Rufus and Yuffie were talking to themselves. Obviously about something important if the look in her eyes was any clue. Elena, had fallen asleep in one of the overly plush chairs in the room.

Vincent and Tseng chose this moment to reappear. "Excuse me a moment I need to talk to Vincent" Cloud said standing and walking over to the one in red.

Tseng it seemed was making his way over to Reno, causing the red head to smirk. "So where were you two?" Reno raised an eyebrow.

"Talking" Came Tseng's reply, despite all that had happened to him though he seemed happier then he had been in years. And Reno knew it had been the truth, a day ago though he might of teased his friend a bit further.

"A lot happened to day didn't it?" Reno said stepping out of character and being introspective. It was ok though Tseng was use to it.

"Yah it did, but I don't think I would have wanted it to go any different." Tseng was looking at Vincent.

"Your right, and I'm happy for you man. I know how much he meant too you." Reno shot Tseng and overly large smile.

"I had no idea you had your eyes on Strife, but I'm happy for you too. It seems we all get our happy ending" Tseng said taking a sip from his glass.

Reno just let out a half huff/chuckle. "If this is the end I'm going to be pretty pissed you know?"

"Yah, yah I do"

ChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBoChocoBo

There you go! DONE! For now anyway.

1.) Short explanation- I see no reason why the FF7 world can't have manga so it does :) I see Elena as a closet Yaoi fan girl. And Reno's been stealing her stuff. Bad Reno. Anyway if your wondering what I would have Reno- manganap from Elena, probably Yami no Matsuei, DNAngel, Gravitation…that kind of thing

The Tseng/Vincent pairing wasn't originally intended for the story but it just kind of came out. I'm planning on writing a side story on that one. Tifa and Rude well I'll leave the rest to your imagination.

I may do something with the Yuffie/Rufus thing because damn that relationship has a lot of potential for issues! I mean can you just imagine the look on Yuffie's father's face when she told him her boyfriend was Rufus Shinra, the son of the man who all but destroyed their county? I'm getting Romeo and Juliet vibes off that one, minus the dying part. Anyway I'll leave that one to the reviews.

As I finished this I got a vision of a house-wife Cloud in an apron. giggles I know this turned into a rather long drabble but I wrote what came out, I tried to capture the emotion I was feeling and I hope I did. I'm use to making things horribly angsty that sometimes when I do get to a happy romantic bit I over do it blah

On another side note, I can't believe I've been registered on this site for over 5 years…and I was reading on here for nearly a year before I signed up sighs I haven't been pleased with most of the changes that have occurred but I keep coming back for more! Lol.

feels old

Dark Hikari Twilight


End file.
